1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat. More specifically, the invention relates to a vehicle seat in which a seat back is coupled to a seat cushion via a reclining device having a rotation locking function such that the reclining angle of the seat back is adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known arrangement of a vehicle seat, when a release lever provided on an outer side portion of a seat cushion as viewed in the width direction of the vehicle is pulled up, a seat back is released from a locked position in which the reclining angle is fixed, so that the reclining angle can be adjusted as desired (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-95432 (JP 2009-95432 A)). The release lever is integrally joined to an operating shaft operable to release the lock on the seat back, which shaft is inserted through a central portion of a reclining device that couples the seat back with the seat cushion. The release lever is normally biased in a rotational direction for holding the reclining device in the locked position (i.e., in such a direction as to lower the release lever), by means of a torsion spring mounted between an outer end portion of the operating shaft as viewed in the vehicle width direction, and an outer frame portion of the seat cushion as viewed in the vehicle width direction.
However, with the related art described in JP 2009-95432 A as identified above, the torsion spring is likely to be disengaged from the operating shaft of the reclining device, due to displacement of the operating shaft caused by an axial clearance set in the operating shaft.